


A Moment of Panic

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Romance, This is going to be a fun ride, one brain cell, they are idiots your honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: “I have a request of you, that is outside the responsibility of your role as my assistant.”-After lying to his mother, Ben needs his assistant Rey to pretend to be his fiancée.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 103
Kudos: 370





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Thank you so much to [hellyjellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean) for ensuring this was readable. She is amazing and you should check her out cause everything she writes is just pure fluffy goodness!  
> Prompt from [@jennyb_b8 ](https://twitter.com/jennyb_b8/status/1273806405733138432): Ben needs his assistant Rey to pretend to be his fiancé to prevent his mother from setting him up. He has no idea that Rey has been in love with him since they met. Rey knows she’s bound to get her heart broken, but if this is her one chance to be his, well, she can’t refuse.

Rey stared down at her hand – at the ring that at once felt out of place and like it had been made with her in mind. It was nowhere near as grand as she would have expected from such a powerful man, she had expected a diamond that would glaringly demand attention, that would slip and be a distraction on her finger. But he had presented a ring which was stunning in its simplicity, the moonstone almost shone with an inner light, only a handful of tiny diamonds surrounded it, held in place by an understated, delicate gold band. It was perfect.

She ran her thumb across the underside of the ring, just to ensure that it was there. That this wasn’t some sort of lucid hallucination.

“Rey, Sunshine. I need you to look me, dead in the eye, and explain to me why you are wearing a ring on that very specific finger.”

Rose’s voice sounded so far away, and she could feel the stinging prick of tears behind her eyes, because she knew where this was all going to lead eventually.

But for one brief, shining moment, she would be his.  
And she knew with absolute certainty, that he was going to break her heart.

Taking a settling breath, a little laugh escaped her lips which allowed her to meet her friend’s gaze with a placating smile; she hoped that the tears which shone in her eyes could be mistaken for expressions of happiness.

“It’s actually a rather funny story…”

* * *

Fucking tits. What had him in such a sour mood now?

He had been like a lion with a thorn stuck in his paw nearly all morning, which was saying something as Ben Solo was hardly known for his cheery disposition. He had stormed out of the office several hours ago, which Rey had assumed meant he was going to somehow work off his foul mood. Only when he had come back a half hour ago, he appeared to be more tense and annoyed than ever. 

Part of her wanted to walk into his office, locking the door behind her as she caught that intense gaze of his, making her way towards him with delicate steps. Her hands coming up to her hair, pulling it free from its mooring so that it fell in gentle waves around her face. She’d give him a small smile, and his eyes would narrow in that way that way they did, the tick in his jaw making it apparent that he was trying to decide what his next course of action should be. But she would make the decision for him - because he would just sit there and battle with his brilliant mind - and so she would come to perch herself at the edge of his desk. It would give her a clear height advantage, which she would never get if they were on equal ground. He would hold her gaze, even as her hands trailed along her collarbone, before dipping to unbutton a single button of her blouse; his eyes would begin to dilate with desire.

“Rey,” the sound of him all but snapping her name pulled her from her wayward thoughts. Whipping her head around she met his troubled expression, “I need you in my office.”

_Oh fuck.  
_She tightened her thighs for a beat as she gave him a quick nod grabbing a notebook and pen.  
He _needed_ her in his office.

If she was given the chance, would it be possible to fuck the man happy?  
She was up for it. He worked so hard to put up this façade of indifference, but he took too much on himself, he felt too much to ever really be as cold and aloof as he tried to present to the world.  
But Rey knew better. She knew who he was at his core. Which she mused might put her in the minority.

It had been pouring the day she was to interview for his company, and she had been standing under an awning contemplating her next course of action – her hand slipping out to catch the cool droplets on her hand. She would look like a drowned rat. Wasn’t rain supposed to be a sign of good luck? She could really use a bit of luck on her side.

Then this large redwood of a man, clad in a suit that might be worth more than her entire wardrobe, had stood a respectable distance from her and presented her with his umbrella. She had been struck by his features, by his height, by her body’s reaction to cant towards him. Rey had politely declined, because that was what was expected, only for him to give her a speaking look which had her hand reaching out to grasp his large black umbrella. He had walked away without a second look as the cold rain pelted down – soaking through his clothes in a matter of seconds as an icy wind cut through the spray. 

She watched as he faded into the sea of people and umbrellas. 

He had been nothing more than a stranger. Someone who she thought she’d never see again. A stroke of luck that came into her life and then disappeared just as quickly. Her heart kicked in her chest at the thought that her comfort had been more important to him than his own.

She didn’t know his name, the sound of his voice, or the touch of his skin. That is until she arrived for her interview. There he had sat in new clothes, but his hair was still damp – his eyes had widened in surprise as she had stared at him in utter shock. Her breath caught in her throat. The man who had given a strange girl his umbrella was to be her appraiser. 

His hand reached out to clasp her hand in his large one, her hand tracing over a scar that marred his otherwise perfect skin – the move had been far too intimate. The feel of his skin on hers was near electric, his deep voice instantly soothed and stirred her blood.  
Ben. Ben Solo.

He had owned a bit of her heart from that day forward.

“Shut the door,” he said a touch too tersely. She met his eyes, quirking a brow at him, and watched as his features softened the barest of fractions. He knew he was lashing out and that she wouldn’t take it. 

“Please.”

A small victory, but a victory nonetheless. 

With a barely noticeable eye roll and smile, she pushed the door closed with a decided snit. The tension that radiating from the man was nearly suffocating, he had loosened his tie as if that would help; his broad frame was held still, those dark eyes of his tracking her as if she was some type of interesting prey that he was both wary of and desperate to hunt. 

She came to sit in her customary chair in front of his desk, the afternoon sun filled the room with a nearly harsh brightness and created an odd halo effect; the light nearly bouncing off of his large form. It was such a juxtaposition to the man who filled the space – Ben made her think of a long dark night spent together with dim lighting and whispered promises.  
He would be coaxing touches, making her beg and whimper for more; till the sheets were left rumbled and tangled.  
He was the first sip of coffee in the warm morning light.

Crossing her legs, she propped her notepad on her knee and poised her pen ready to take down whatever tasks he had called her in for. 

“Rey,” Ben began, before pausing and pulling in his lips. The tension was coming off of him in waves and it was tearing at her heart.

Her mind wandered to what his reaction would be if she had taken a seat in his lap, and had taken to running her hands through his hair, smoothing out the tension that lined his features with butterfly light kisses. Would his hand come to hold her neck in a strong grip, taking control? Could she ease the tension with her hands running down his chest to the buckle of his belt?

She could take care of him. She felt sure of that. 

It would be a learning curve if the size of the rest of him was any indication, but it was a task she would happily take on. His hand on the back of her head, thumb stroking the delicate skin of her neck as she moved down to come to her knees before him, the sound of his zipper coming down and the hitch of his breathing the only sounds filling the room. She’d look up at him, checking in, and he would give a nod, she’d watch his Adam’s apple as he worked down a swallow. Rey would wrap her hand around his length, feeling the way it pulsed as she pulled it free.

“Ben?” She offered a placid smile, trying to pull herself from her thoughts. He needed her here, at this moment. Not in her head.

“What can I help you with?”

He fumbled with something in his hand. His breathing bit uneven. Eyes a tad too wild - unfocused. Ben was nothing if not focused. Too much so sometimes. 

Placing down her notepad, she slowly rose and moved around the desk toward him, her hand outstretched and came to land on his shoulder. He started, his body jerking at her featherlight touch, his dark gaze coming to meet hers.

“I have a request of you, that is outside the responsibility of your role as my assistant.”

Her mouth went dry, her breast felt heavy.   
Holy shit.  
Holy shit.

_Hold it together girl. It’s not like he’s going to outright ask for you to go down on him. Or to sit on his lap. Or fuck you on his desk..._

“And what is your request Ben?” She fought her instinct to move her hand up and brush a wayward lock of hair out of his eyes. Her hand was still lingering on him, and she pulled it back, placing it in her lap.  
Out of temptation’s reach and all that.

His hand came to settle on his desk, mere inches from where she had propped herself. He was larger than life at this close of a distance and yet appeared so small to her as if he was caving in on himself. Ben was a delicious mess of contradictions.

“We work well together,” he murmured. 

“I’m glad you think so.”

His brow furrowed, “Do you not?”

“Ben.” She gave him a smile and unconsciously angled her body toward his, “We are an excellent team. What is this about? Are you about to strike out on your own? Are you trying to poach me? Didn’t your mum ever teach you proper manners? Should have at least taken a girl out to lunch first.”

There. That would help ease some of the tension.

“Is that the way to your heart? Food?”

Or not.

Rey gave a laugh, that was a tad too shrill. The man owned the majority of her heart as it was. If he outright started to feed her, instead of just dropping off the odd coffee or muffin at her desk, she would follow him wherever he wanted.

She could feel her cheeks heating as she gave him a bright smile, “It wouldn’t hurt your chances.”

“I need a fiancée,” he blurted out. 

_Wait. What?  
Again – WHAT?  
_Where did that come from?  
They had just been talking about food!  
Oh no. Was he going to ask her to set him up? She wouldn’t do that. Couldn’t do that.

The thought of Ben being anyone else’s…  
Well it made her sick.

“Are you,” her voice caught, and she let out a laugh, she could do this, her tongue came out to moisten her lips, “Are you asking me to set you up a dating profile?”

He held her gaze as if he was trying to read her mind. It was as intense as ever, intimate in that way she had never known outside of him. He gave the barest shake of his head. He held out his hand to her, where a small black velvet box sat – the velvet worn away in places leaving patches of dark grey.

What was happening? That looked like a ring box. An old ring box, but a ring box none-the-less.

“I told my mother I was recently engaged in a moment of panic that only she seems to be able to entice.” 

He gave her a tense smile and her face must be making the ‘o’ expression of confusion – she couldn’t help it, “So, now I need a fiancée. And I was hoping you wouldn’t mind.”

In that moment Rey would have sworn under oath that the world stopped. Time stood still and all that. All she could hear was his words ringing in her ears. Was this real? 

Wouldn’t mind? MARRYING HIM?  
WHAT?  
What god or goddess was responsible for this?  
Was there someone she needed to sacrifice a goat to for this wonderful gift? 

“Wouldn’t mind marrying you?” Rey asked as calmly as she could, hoping her face was conveying the proper emotional response for this situation, which honestly, she wasn’t certain was the proper response – probably not the painstaking longing to be his that was settled in her bones. She needed to do something with her hands, they were in her lap clutching at her skirt. Quickly she smoothed it out and felt that nervous smile pulled at her lips as she tilted her head.

“Pretending – pretending to marry me. I wouldn’t ask you to marry me just to appease my mother. But she is having a party next month, and I have promised her that I would bring you.”

_You_.  
Her.  
He told his mother he would bring her?

  
“M-me?”

What the bloody fucking hell was actually going on? 

The man of her dreams had told his mother that they were together. Him and her. Ben and Rey.  
A couple.  
His mother.

Leia Organa-Solo thought she, little ole Rey from West London, was dating her son – the magnificent Ben Solo.  
Ben Solo who wore suits like it was what he was born to do. And was the single most intriguing person Rey had even met.

“I might have told her we’ve been dating for the past three months.”

“Benjamin!”

“You know my name is just Ben, right?”

“Yes. But this moment needed your fake full name. You lied to your mum.”

“She’s tenacious.”

“I know that. I have to deal with her on the phone when you are in a meeting and she thinks that you should – Oh my,” Rey pointed her finger at him in a slightly threatening way as pieces came into place, “This is why she keeps asking me about children. I had a thirty-minute conversation with her regarding kids. And flowers. And what my favorite foods are. Ben!”

He gave her a half timid smile that aired too much on the side of a smirk, “She really likes you.”

_And I really like you._

Not that she was going to say that.  
Could she pull this off? Everything in her was telling her to readily agree. She would be his.  
She stepped away, pacing. 

This wouldn’t be real. She would need to remind herself of that. This could only end in her heart breaking.

Rey turned back to him, “We would need to go on _dates_. We need pictures – that’s how this works now. And have them posted, because if it’s not on the internet then it didn’t happen.”

“I don’t have social media.”

“But I do.” Rey moved in, closing the distance, “And I use it regularly. I don’t post much about my personal life, but I would post about getting engaged. And your mother is going to want pictures.”

“Done.”

“Done?”

“We’ll go on dates. Take pictures. You can post whatever. What do you say Rey?” Ben popped open the box, where sat the most stunning ring Rey had ever seen, “Will you be my fiancée?”

He sat there, looking up at her. He could have used his height as a tactic – she’d seen him do it in meetings, and yet here he sat, looking up; to her. His expression was open and hopeful, even though she could see the tension in his jaw, the way his eye barely ticked, the slight quiver of his lips.

Her mind had already been made up.

She reached out to run a finger over the ring, her heart already clenching, it was perfect. She couldn’t have chosen a more perfect engagement ring, couldn’t have chosen a more perfect man, if only it was real.

Meeting his gaze, she gave a nod, presenting her hand to him. He fumbled with the box. His large fingers awkwardly pulling at the delicate ring, his free hand came to take hers, he slid the ring onto her finger. 

It fit – like it was coming home; like it belonged to her.

His thumb grazing over the ring – his focus riveted. Her stomach clenched. He sat there staring at her hand, at the ring that fit as if it was made for her.

She wanted to pull him into a kiss. To jump him. To have any normal reaction to getting engaged.  
Oh fuck. This was a mistake.

He pulled her hand to his mouth, his breath feathering across her skin causing her heart to skip a beat. He pressed the pillowed softness of his lips across her knuckles. The warmth of him heated her blood, her pulse picking up as he lingered over her hand, his gaze flicked up to meet hers.

“Thank you.”

_Oh fuck._ She needed a moment of panic. What, the bloody fuck, had she gotten her heart into?   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ben? Where’s your mind?”  
> He ran a hand through his hair cupping the back of his neck.  
> His mind was in the fucking gutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Thank you so much to [hellyjellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean) for ensuring this was readable. She is amazing and you should check her out cause everything she writes is just pure fluffy goodness!  
> Well then...let's get on into it....

She was a fucking angel. 

Ben was replaying his day and the fucking mess he had not only gotten himself in, but Rey as well. He hadn’t thought twice about lying to his mother about dating someone, it had been his go to tactic for years, because telling his mother he would just find a woman for a night who had no expectations other than a good fuck was completely out of the question. But then she had asked a couple of probing questions, and in a moment of panic he had told his mother he was seeing Rey, his assistant, but they weren’t taking it public because of their working relationship. How they didn’t want people in the office to make assumptions because she was dating the boss.

And his mother had backed off. Yes, she would ask how Rey was doing, and what they were getting up to. It had been easy enough to lie. Easy enough to talk about how Rey laughed at something or another, and the way her eyes would light up in joy, of how she could throw attitude and called him out when he was being a ‘prick’.

It had all but tumbled out of his mouth that they were engaged when his mother had asked him to come to his mother’s annual summer soiree. She really hadn’t even prompted him, it just came out of his mouth – freely, on its own accord. 

_ “I’ll bring Rey.” _

_ “That would be lovely. We’d love spend time with her to get to know her better.” _

_ “That’s good as I’ve asked her to marry me.” _

_ “And…” _

_ “She said yes.” _

_ “Oh my. It’s happening, HAN! BEN’S ENGAGED! HE’S MARRYING REY! I’ve got to go darling. I’m so excited for you two. We’ll see you in a month.” _

What the fuck had possessed him? It hadn’t been like she was dropping heavy hints about all the eligible women, or how so-and-so’s very accomplished daughter had just moved into the city. She was just discussing the weekend long affair, and how they were thinking of doing an old school style ball to help raise money for charity, and the next thing he knew he was telling her that he was engaged.

He’d then been up half the night trying to figure out how he was going to get out of the mess he had gotten himself in. The next morning, he was taking one of his grandmother’s rings she had left to him out of his deposit box, only the heavy diamond in the center didn’t seem like something that Rey would wear. Which then he had taken it to the jewelers and lamented for more time than was necessary over their collection of loose gems that would suit the ring setting and having them reset the diamond into a simple pendant.

What the fuck was he doing?

And then he had to ask her. Ask her to pretend to be engaged to him, because he had been lying to his parents for months. Because he had opened his mouth and placed them both in this mess. She could have easily told him no, but no, Rey was nothing if not kind. 

She was a lifesaver. 

Fuck. He had wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her; the relief when she had agreed was immense and all encompassing. But seeing that ring on her, seeing how perfectly it suited her, his heart had kicked up. A dark voice in the back of his mind was telling him to claim her, that she was now his. And he had done the creepy thing of kissing her hand.

He had kissed her hand – felt the heat and silk of her skin under his lips. And he could have kicked himself because it wasn’t enough. He wanted to push her on to his desk, pushing her legs apart so that her skirt would ride up, as he came to stand between them – to be closer – his hand coming up to cup her throat as he bent his head down to take her lips, his other hand circling to rest low on her back, pressing her into him fully. He wanted to make her knees weak.

And fuck.   
The was Rey. REY.

Rey – Rey was his employee. Even if he thought of her as a friend of sorts; she was still directly under his employ. There was a power imbalance, and what if she had just said yes because she felt like she had no other course of action?

Fuck.

FUCK.

And getting engaged was something that was important to most people. Here he was selfishly taking that from her, all because he lost his head, and now he was pulling her down with him.

Rey, who was always ready with a smile; who put up with all his shit and still managed to be professional. She was amazing. The best person he had ever worked with. Hell, she was the best person he knew- full stop. And he was taking advantage of all she was, because that’s the kind of piece of shit he was.

FUCK.

Grabbing the nearby side table lamp, he jerked it forward in a violent action, the cord and plug coming free from the outlet – he threw it. The impact of it against the stark white wall, causing it to shatter, black ceramic shards littered the floor.

He didn’t feel any better about his actions. 

And now he needed to buy a new fucking lamp.

* * *

“You do know – this doesn’t count as a date.” Rey stated rather asked, right before her lips wrapped around the thick straw, her cheeks hollowing as she worked to suck a black boba pearl which had gotten stuck. 

She gave up. 

Pulling the straw out, cream colored beads of milk tea trailed down, and her pink tongue quickly came to lap them up, before she took the bottom end of the straw to finally free the stuck pearl.

Fucking hell. 

Ben was focused on the way her finger came to collect a droplet of milk tea the clung to her bottom lip, then bringing the pad of it between her lips to suck off the sweet concoction. Her other hand came up with her overstuffed sandwich and she took a hearty bite, finally looking up to meet his gaze. She smiled, giving him an eye roll, as she chewed and swallowed.

All the while, the ring she wore glowed as it caught the light. His ring. The ring he gave her. The ring he slipped onto her finger.

“Ben? Where’s your mind?”

He ran a hand through his hair cupping the back of his neck.   
His mind was in the fucking gutter. Images of her wearing nothing but his ring. Of her taking him between her lips.   
No. Fuck. She was his employee. His friend. His employee.   
He was not going to make this fucking weird.

He was not going to fantasize about her coming to the other side of his desk and kneeling in between his legs. Of her graceful hands coming up and working to free his cock, her focus locked on his, even as she took him in hand and his gaze flickered down to see that ring as her hand moved up and down his shaft – getting used to the size and feel of him. Pre-cum glistening in a bead, that she would catch on her tongue.

Shit.

“This is a date.” His voice came out rougher than expected, but Rey seemed to pay little mind to the fact that his words were all but gravel.

He really didn’t know what else to do. This was a date. 

He bought lunch from what he knew to be her favorite café, because her eyes always lit up whenever it was mentioned. He then had had it delivered so that they didn’t have to walk seeing as the weather had called for rain, and it was next to impossible to get a parking spot in the city during the day.

He even had an assortment of the macaroons from the small French bakery that she had raved over a few months ago when they had been sent as a thank you from a client, though she didn’t know about those yet. 

Ben wasn’t certain how to make it more date-like. Because this was a date. 

She gave him a smile he was certain that she only used when she thought he wasn’t picking up on social cues and she seemed to find that endearing rather than horrifying, “This is a work lunch at best. You had it delivered and we are hidden away in your office.”

Oh.   
Maybe she had a point.   
The sound of rain pinged on his window.   
Why the fuck was he bad at this. This is why he hadn’t had a proper date in years. He didn’t know how he was expected to act. It was much easier when all that was involved was sex with no expectations. But Rey had a point when she agreed, they needed to look believable.

“You took a picture. You made certain that my hand was in it and out of focus. Didn’t you do that to put online?”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Your mind has been a million miles away. You’ve barely touched your food. If I can’t keep your attention when its just the two of us, then no one is ever going to believe that we are together when there are people around.”

“You always have my attention Rey. I just…” He didn’t want to be selfless, didn’t want to give her an out, but self-loathing was making him sick. “I realized that I backed you into a corner, in regard to pretending to be my fian-”

“Ben. Stop.” She cut him off and he shut his mouth, his focus on her as she took a moment to collect her thoughts. Letting out a sigh, she fixed a hard look on him, the look that told him he needed to listen to what she had to say, because she didn’t want to have this conversation again. He knew this look, she didn’t give it to him often, “I didn’t have to agree. But I did. Because I am amazing. You do realize  _ just _ how amazing I am. Cause I don’t know that you are fully comprehending at what level of amazing I’m at.” She was smiling as she spoke, her eyes soft, and he felt the tension in his shoulders ease.

She was amazing. He was so incredibly grateful to have her in his life.

That she would even be willing to pretend to be with him – for well over a month.

He was going to buy her a fucking condo as part of her holiday bonus. No, she’d probably just hit him if he did that. She was never going to have to buy another meal again. He was going to feed her. Rey liked food.    
Maybe he could get her one of those meal plans…or a chef. If she had a chef, she wouldn’t have to worry about cooking, but she’d get to have lovely meals. She had mentioned to another co-worker once in the breakroom that she hated the act of cooking.   
Yeah, maybe she would like that.

“I do.” Ben said in a low tone, rapt by the rosy glow that had come into her cheeks – Rey did hate compliments, complimenting herself must not be any easier for herself. Though she always was receptive when he had complimented her work, just not personal compliments, such as ‘she was amazing’. She had to know, that she was going above and beyond to help him out, and anything she ever needed, all she would have to do was ask, “And will forever be in your debt.”

“So, you’ll stop your moping?” She queried, her cheeks all but glowing. It was stunning how becoming a blush was on her – but it was clear she did not want to stray on to the topic of how incredibly thankful he was of her.

He took a sip of his water, “I wasn’t moping.”

“Liar! You’ve been all but glaring at my bubble tea. It has done nothing to offend you, unless you count being delicious a criminal offense.” The way she formed words was captivating, it was as if he could see her accent on her lips. She held out her drink, her thumb tilting the straw in his direction, “You should try it,”

He should say no. That would be far too intimate. It would be inappropriate. He should politely decline.   
Her large hazel eyes looked up at him, with a spark of challenge.   
Of course she was right. They needed people to believe that they were together. That he could even grab the attention of someone as bright as her.

Grabbing her wrist gently, he pulled it along with her drink further across his desk as he bent to take a pull on the straw that she had previously had her lips wrapped around. The cold sweet liquid burst on his tongue along with several of the chewy pearls. 

Rey watched him, her lips parted, and he could see her teeth pressing into her tongue like she was physically biting back a comment. 

“It’s sweeter than I expected.”

“Do you not like sweet?” She cocked her head slightly to the side, her hair sliding off her shoulder to expose the column of her throat

Absent mindedly, he ran his thumb over the delicate skin at her wrist. He should let go, “I enjoy sweet and creamy just fine.”

“Really? But you always have your coffee black.”

“Force of habit,” He shrugged it off, and bent to take another sip of her drink, “If It was as sweet as I’d prefer, well, I doubt I could get enough of it. I’d always have a cup in hand.”

With that he let go of her wrist and attempted a smile. He was certain he had just revealed too much, but she just brought the straw back to her lips.

Fuck.

“So, you have a sweet tooth?”

There was a droplet of milk tea clinging to her bottom lip. He wanted to lick it off.    
How much fucking sweeter would it taste from her lips?   
If he were to pull her into a kiss, how sweet would she taste?   
Fuck, how delicious would she taste between her legs?    
Having her spread open for him in her proper office attire on his desk, as he ate her for dessert.

Shit.

He dragged his focus away from her lips, and hoped he banked enough of the heat that was trying to consume him from within, “One could say that.”

Rey smiled brightly at him, and his heart stuttered. 

What the fuck was going on?

He could not be having these thoughts about an employee. And Rey, Rey was just being a good friend. She did not deserve to have him daydreaming about eating her out on his desk.   
He was not going to make this awkward.

“We can work with that.” She was nearly vibrating with excitement, and not for the first time it struck him just how gorgeous and how nice it was just to be in her presence, “Tomorrow, I’m going to come over and we are baking. I’m a shite cook, but a half-way decent baker. And although it’s not us ‘going out’, it’ll suit our purposes. We can stay in and have a nice evening in. Share a blanket, bottle of wine, and a movie. It’ll be very domestic.”

Wait. Wine?   
Rey didn’t like wine.

“You don’t like wine.”

She gave him a surprised look, like she was shocked he knew this about her, “A finger of whiskey doesn’t photograph the same as sharing a bottle of wine. Besides, you like wine.”

He wasn’t going to have her drinking a glass just because he drank wine. He wanted her to enjoy herself. This wasn’t just about him.

If he was going to have her attention for a month, he wanted to ensure that she wasn’t regretting her decision to help him.

They were both in this fake relationship. He refused for it to just be one sided.

“We’ll make cocktails. To go with the baking.” Ben said, a bit more adamantly than what was required, but he wanted her to be happy. She liked cocktails. They could make something that would pair well with whatever she opted to have them bake.

He would make certain he was well stocked, so she wouldn’t want for anything. Anything she wanted to make; he would be prepared.

Ben watched as her smile grew soft and warm and she nodded her head, agreeing with the idea. Looking like she was a bit taken aback that her likes would be taken into consideration. She was helping him out. Didn’t she realize, she had all the power?

“Yeah. Yeah, okay, that would be nice. That’s a really good idea, Ben.”

He felt himself want to preen under her praise.

_ Oh fuck.  _ What had he gotten himself into? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it - sorry it took so long to update. Freaking life and anxiety.  
> Really wanted to address the power imbalance from the start. And just how clueless can I make Ben...cause I can write him pretty damn clueless!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2!!!!
> 
> Anywhoo...I hope that you are all safe and healthy. Please look after yourselves.
> 
> My other Reylo 'fake dating' AUs:  
> [Happy To Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154812/) \-- Rated E  
> [Hey Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882623) \-- Rated E  
> [Just Kiss me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012307) \-- Rated M  
> [I Wasn't Expecting You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334733) \-- Rated M  
> [I Need You to Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508565) \-- Rated M  
> [Anything You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742465) \-- Rated M  
> [Want to be my boyfriend for a bit?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247937) \-- Rated T  
> If you are looking for something different, I have a Modern Witch/Demon AU, which I think is pretty cool: [The Belonging You Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933046) \-- Rated E  
> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was tagged in this prompt on Twitter - and I just couldn't help myself, because, well - I love me that fake relationship trope so much!  
> I am very excited about this story. 
> 
> I'm also looking at posting a 12th part to Happy to Help, and I'm working on a Witch/Demon AU - along with like 6 other Fake Dating pieces. I have a month off from work and hopefully will be able to make the most of it.
> 
> I hope that you are all safe and healthy.  
> [The ring inspo](https://www.etsy.com/listing/627395207/blue-moonstone-ring-oval-moonstone-ring?ref=related-2&frs=1)
> 
> My other Reylo 'fake dating' AUs:  
> [Happy To Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154812/) \-- Rated E  
> [Hey Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882623) \-- Rated E  
> [Just Kiss me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012307) \-- Rated M  
> [I Wasn't Expecting You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334733) \-- Rated M  
> [I Need You to Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508565) \-- Rated M  
> [Anything You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742465) \-- Rated M  
> [Want to be my boyfriend for a bit?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247937) \-- Rated T  
> 


End file.
